


I won't bite(unless you want me to)

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Smut, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, leonard taking you after work, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Leonard has had a very long day, and comes home to reader to release some stress.





	

You were meandering around in the kitchen trying to decide what to fix for dinner. Your boyfriend Leonard was due home any minute, and by the sound of it, he had a rough day. He had phoned you at least three times that day, which was unusual for him. You knew he had to be stressed and tired for him to have to call you so much to calm him down.

You were about to pull something out of the fridge, when you heard the door swish open. You pulled your head out of the fridge and listen to the soft footfalls of Leonard’s boots. You shut the fridge door and made your way to meet him.

“Hey Len, how wa--mmphh” was all you managed to get out before Leonard’s lips crashed onto yours. He pushed you roughly back against the cupboards, pinning you with his large frame, as your breath got knocked out of you. 

“Len.. what.. what are you..” you trailed off as his mouth moved up your jaw and found its way to your earlobe. You went weak in the knees as he kissed and licked the spot you love right under your ear. Leonard wrapped his arms around you tight so you wouldn’t fall.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, sweetheart” Leonard whispered in your ear as his hand began to slip up the hem of your shirt, running his thumb across your stomach.

“Len.. I..” you were beginning to lose the ability to speak as he leaned into you just right, pushing his hardening cock against your thigh, planting kisses down to your neck as he went.

“Don’t worry darlin, I won’t bite... unless you want me to” he growled quietly in your ear, voice thick with lust.

“You know I love it when you bite me all over” you breathe out, as you cup your hand over his now throbbing erection. Leonard let out a shuddering breath as he looked up at you, his eyes dialated to the max. 

He smashed his lips on yours once more, and you push back just as hard, both of you fighting for dominance, but neither one caring who won. You only came up for air long enough to to pull each other’s shirts over your heads. 

You ran your hand through Leonard’s hair and grabbed a handful and brought his head roughly back to yours, as you worked at his belt with one hand. Leonard just growled against your lips as he too fumbled with your jeans. 

Leonards nimble fingers undid your jeans first. As you stepped out of yours, you took both hands and deftly undid his. Leonard just groaned as his cock finally sprang free of his tight uniform pants. In one swift movement, he had you lifted up in his arms and sitting on top of the counter. He began to bite roughly on your neck and shoulders as he swiftly undid your bra, tossing it aside. He moved his mouth down quickly to each breast, gently kissing and circling his tongue around your nipple, nipping roughly making you take in a sharp breath.

“Len…” you squeaked out as you ran both hands through his hair, gripping it tightly. Leonard began to move his mouth down your stomach, making his way to your thighs. Leonard nipped roughly at the inside of your thighs as he placed both hands on your knees, spreading your legs wide. You thunk your head back against the cabinets, as you felt the cool air against your labia. 

Leonard wasted no time burying his head between your legs. He parted your folds skillfully with his tongue, sweeping your entrance. He licked and sucked his way up to your clit and began to swirl his tongue around slowly.

You moaned loudly at the ceiling and tightened your grip on his hair. Leonard growled in your folds, making you shudder. Leonard suddenly stood up and took you into his arms once more, lifting you off the counter.

“Len, what are you doing” you panted, surprised and a little disappointed at the sudden change.

“I can’t take it anymore darlin, I need you” he replied, equally out of breath. He carried you over to the shorter island and set you down gently, with your back to his chest. He bent you over the island gently and took his cock into his hands, and began to guide it in. You spread your legs a little as you felt his tip at your entrance.

Leonard slowly allowed himself to enter, giving him and you time to get used to the sensation. He growled and bit at your shoulders as he bottomed out inside you.

“You’re so fucking tight from this angle, sweetheart” Leonard’s voice was low, trying to keep ahold of himself. You just moaned in response and you closed your eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his cock filling you up and stretching you out. This angle letting you feel every twitch, every movement of him inside you.

Leonard starts moving in and out slowly, closing his eyes and panting. You moan once more as you brace yourself on the island. Leonard’s thrusts became quicker, and needier as his hands worked their way up your back and smoothed down your sides as he cupped both of your breasts in his hands. You clenched your legs together tight in response as Leonard’s fingers began to dance around your nipples, tugging and tweaking gently.

“Shit, sweetheart” Leonard groaned as he felt you tightening around his cock. He swallowed thickly and began to snap his hips into you.

“Oh god, Len…” you moaned as the sensation of leonard playing with your nipples, and his cock running over your g-spot with each thrust left you seeing stars.

“Are you ready to come for me sweetheart” Leonard questioned as he thrust his cock into you hard, knocking you further up on the island. 

“Len… please...” you begged as he slowly moved a hand back down to your clit and began to rub in rhythm with his thrusts, his other hand still tweaking your nipple. You begin to pant heavily, your body almost on overload

“Come for me sweetheart” Leonard growled in your ear, voice thick. Your body didn’t need any more encouraging.

“Oh god, Len” you scream, as your vision goes white and your climax sweeps over you like a tidal wave. You could feel your walls closing around Leonard’s cock, milking it tightly, as the waves that sweep over you seemed never ending. 

Leonard growled loudly as your walls coaxed at him to let go of his own release. He gave a few more long, hard snaps of his hips, before letting himself to go over the edge with you. 

“Fuck, Y/N” Leonard moaned your name as he leaned against your back, biting your shoulder, grunting and thrusting softly as his own climax took over him. 

Leonard placed his arms on the island beside the back of your head and began slowly kissing your neck gently. You just chuckled softly as he nuzzled his face in your neck, tickling you with his stubble. He pulled out of you slowly, and you just groaned at the vacant feeling.

“I agree, darlin” Leonard replied with a chuckle, as he helped you stand up and spun you around so you were back in his arms. He held you tight, and you were glad. You weren’t quite sure you could walk just yet.

“So as I was saying” you began, almost breathless, as you buried your head into his chest “how was your day”

“Much better now, sweetheart” Leonard replied as he takes your face into both of his hands and kisses your lips softly. You just chuckled on his lips, with something along the lines of “good” escaping your lips.


End file.
